Code Prime - Shattered Glass
by jb4280218
Summary: We all know the story of Lelouch Vi Britannia and the version of events that invoked the Autobots from the planet Cybertron. But what happens when we travel through the mirror and see what it's like on the other side. Spin-off of Code Prime - R1: Rebellion by Iron117Prime.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first story ever. Having been a fan of Iron117Prime's work I contacted him on Deviantart and we became friends. Not too long ago, during one of our conversations, we started talking about Shattered Glass and what exactly it would look like in his Code Prime story and one thing led to another and here we are. A few things to note 1 This isn't going to be a direct retelling of R1: Rebellion, sorry but I don't think I can make things different enough to warrant a retelling of events, plus with how different the characters are to their cannon selves I find it hard to believe history would repeat itself just with different people in different roles. Instead this will be a bunch of drabbles focusing on the characters, what are their motivations, their relationships, and how that affects the world around them. 2 For the look of the Cons and Bots look up the work of Devinantartist SoundBluster. With that being said lets begin. Transform and Rise up!**

**(I own neither Transformers nor Code Geass)**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Earth: our new home. After being lost in the cosmos, pursuing the corrupt and cruel Autobots Trypti - The Nemesis crashed on the surface of a nearby moon, I was less fortunate. Looking back, however, had I not fought with Optimus on top of the Ark (hippocritical name) I would have not met them._

_Charles and Victor: two bright young brothers who ran into me, quite literally, soon after my crash, running from their heartless father who was the king of the local country. Quickly becoming attached even after my comrades found me they absolutely refused to leave my side and I must admit it was hard not to feel the same._

_After many years (that is the human term for __Ano-cycle) Charlies eventually ascended the throne and working together we brought about an age of reformation. Exposing corruption and promoting peace The Holy Britannian Empire soon became The United Republic. I sincerely believed that Earth would soon have its golden age._

_I was wrong._

_It was just another day in Pendragon when suddenly when we received a distress call from the soon to be restored countries that Britain conquered over the years, but by the time we arrived, it was too late. The state of the area was so disgusting, so horrible, so …._

_I'm sorry, just-_

_I dare not describe the massacre, but I will say that as I took to the skies to survey the area I looked down in horror THAT insignia scarred in the landscape._

_It was a message: the war was far from over._

_I take full responsibility, I thought that with most of his forces gone and with his injuries being worse than mine surely Optimus was doomed, but after our Gigacycles of battle I should have realized. _

_Thank Unicron he didn't have his full army so our chances of victory was high but I suspected that Optimus was aware of this. Clever as he is cruel Prime settled on the next best thing. Deliberately attacking the defenseless and weak making sure the attacks were as brutal and through as possible, he did it were it hurts the most and also gave rise to anti-alien sediment. _

_After 6 Deca-cycles_ (months) _of unrelenting acts of violence from Optimus and his forces we manage to the watery depths of the Ark, but it was a pyrrhic victory. Charles and his wife, Marianne, had disappeared leaving me with their two children, Optimus managed to convince a sizable chunk of the Vehicons to turn traitor, the Decpticons reputation was at an all time low, and worst of all got away with the murder of millions of innocent people. _

_It has been seven years and much has happened. Despite my best efforts Charles' son Lelouch was, as the humans put it, a bad egg and ran away some time ago, kidnapping his sister, Nunnally. Though me and Victor have done our best to maintain the peace there is still some resentment because of the Autobots actions. Many terrorist cells have risen up, the two most prominent being: The True Way which seeks to restore the Britannian Empire of old, led by a Nathan Stadfeld and the so called Japan Liberation Front, led by the radical fanatic Kyoshiro Tohdoh, its goals are to "free" Japan of outside influences and "rid the Earth of Alien parasites"._

_Nunnaly has returned to us, it is bittersweet however as her state of mind and body confirmed my worst fears about her brother._

_I've been seeing reports and hearing rumors of another, currently unnamed group of terrorists. Targeting Japan their attacks are worryingly familiar in the patterns and brutality. I fear that the war will return soon and all the preparations myself and Victor had made might not be enough._

_I am Megatron and I send this message to any Decepticons lost in the vastness of space, we are here, we are waiting, and help us ensure that Earth does not suffer the same fate as Cybertron._

* * *

**Well, that was fun.**

**Allow me to fill in some blanks, the public at large are aware of the existence of Cybertronians (kind of hard not to notice when they make up half of the government) but had no idea of The Autobots until Optimus Prime decided to make their presence known. Its partially Megatron's fault, things were going so well for the Decepticons and the Republic that he fell under the trap of wishful thinking. He may be a genus but no one is perfect.**

**If it wasn't clear enough, Nathan Stadfeld is Naoto Kozuki's SG counterpart. A Britanian supremacist in this universe, he legally changed his name to hide his Japanese heritage form his followers. If Kallen had anything to say about it, he won't the The True Way's leader for long.**

**For the voice of Megatron imagine either Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk from Marvel or Frank Welker as Oswald from Epic Mickey.**

**That is all for now, see you next time.**


	2. Optimus Prime and InfiniteLelouch

**New chapter time! Thank you to every one who liked. This next one takes some cues from "The Last Jedi" so try to keep your hatred down. (I loved the movie but it is not with out its flaws, looking at you Holdo) Lets begin**

* * *

Silence can often be even more nerve raking than noise. Inside the small elevator going up was an unusual individual. Clad in an outfit that loosely resembled a white chess piece he was feeling a seance of dread and considering who he was that was not an easy feat.

His name was Infinite, the leader of the dreaded White Knights. Controlling thou fear there were very few people that can instill the same feeling he often instilled others. Unfortunately the one person, or should he say, bot that ranked above all summoned him, the same bot whom he called Master.

_Thud_! The elevator stopped. _'Finally'_ Infinite thought to himself, stepping out of the elevator as he did so. Walking into the thrown room he overhead the tail end of a conversation The Master was having.

"Would you like me to go over the mission again, Suzaku?" Optimus Prime, Lord of the Autobots, asked his personal assassin. (Well, one of them anyway) "No that will be fine." Suzaku replied, but he didn't leave his spot.

"Well?" Prime questioned.

"Is there any news?" Suzaku asked.

"You watch your television don't you?" Optimus apparently didn't understand.

"I meant, is there news of **HER!**" Sazaku spat.

"Relax," Optimus reassured, "you'll get your revenge soon enough, I myself have been waiting for more than you've been alive. Believe me, these things take time."

Sighing Suzaku walked away, shoving past Infinite, and left in the elevator.

Infinite looked in the direction Suzaku left. '_crybaby'_ he thought.

"Infinite" Optimus greeted, "My Lord" Infinite replied bowing.

Looking at the direction Suzaku left, the terrorist shared his concerns, "he'll get suspicious if we keep stringing him along like this."

"Wise words," Optimus returned, "worry not, I'm already working on a way to indulge him, but Euphemia's toy is far from the reason I summoned you here."

Looking up at Optimus' face, Infinite saw something close to disappointment. "I remember when I first found you," Optimus Prime began getting up off of his thrown, "you were different from the other humans around you. You had a massive amount of intelligence, and more than that you posses a certain ruthlessness and a lust for power that rivaled even your greatest ancestors. You even have the potential to become the first human Prime."

Behind the mask, the boy that Infinite really was, smiled at the phrase. "However," Optimus turned around, "so far, you have done nothing to impress me."

"What?!" Infinite was slightly shaken.

"I've done everything for your approval!"

"Take that ridicules thing off."

Reluctantly Infinite obeyed revealing the face of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Compared to the Lelouch from the more familiar universe even his closes allies would have trouble telling the two apart and it was safe to say that their intelligence levels were very close to each other, but that is were the similarities end.

"Hmm" Optimus contemplated, "when I look at you now, I honestly have trouble telling you apart from any other human."

"Any other human?" Lelouch questioned "I slaughtered hundreds, I laid my enemies to ruin, I don't hesitate to destroy the small and week, even when they really did nothing!"

"Do you really think that makes you special?" Prime rebutted "Your species were doing the exact same thing for thousands of years before our arrival and they'll continue to do so long after we leave!"

"Where's that intelligence? What's your plan? Yes, your instilling fear into the populace, but how long will that last? As long as Megatron remains in power or your father lives the people will always have hope that the White Knights will be expunged!"

"All these years" Optimus sat back on his thrown, "and you're still no closer to finding your father. If you continue down this path, the I might have been mistaken about you."

Face contorting in anger and fist clenching, Lelouch was looking down at his feet, huffing and puffing trying desperately maintain has composure.

Eventually succeeding Lelouch relaxed his features, realizing that lashing out will only make things worse for him. "You're right" he sighed.

* * *

"I hate it when you're right."

Back in the elevator, Lelouch had a cross look on his face, internally fuming with anger. Unfortunately (for him anyway) his favorite 'punching bag' was long gone. _'Why did that ungrateful brat had to leave?'_

Bringing the Infinite helmet up to his face, Lelouch saw his reflection on the smooth surface and contemplated a risky decision. Throughout his servitude, Optimus Prime made it no secret what he thought of the whole idea of Infinite. Through passive aggressive comments, Lelouch saw that Prime couldn't understand why he chose to hide himself in a ridiculous costume and not be the face or take credit for his actions. Lelouch then remembered why a narcissus like Optimus Prime could never understand.

_'If they saw my face they'll see I'm human and know I can be hurt. They might even realize my identity and know how to best harm me.' _Lelouch turned the mask around, _'But when all they see is their own reflection, when the last thing they comprehend is their own terrified expressions, they'll truly have no idea what's underneath.'_ He raised the helmet above his head. _'After all, it's so much easier to fear the unknown.'_

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Right outside the door was a White Knight soldier, a shocked look on his face as he saw who his leader truly was. Lelouch dropped his helmet in shock. "I-I I'm sorry sir." the soldier stuttered, "I d-didn't-" ***CLICK* BANG!**

Lelouch stood there, holding a gun with smoke coming out of the barrel. He then blows away the smoke, puts the gun back in its holster, picks up his helmet, and quickly puts it back on. _'That has never __happened_ _before'_ he though, disappointed in himself _'I need to be more careful. One time is too many.'_

Infinite stepped out of the elevator, he needed to check for any witnesses and sure enough, on his left, there was another soldier his face petrified in fear. "You," Infinite pointed, "get rid of this garbage." "Sir" the soldier nervously saluted. Before the soldier could do anything Infinite walked up to him and place a hand on his shoulder in a mocking form of comfort, "I trust you didn't see anything of note tonight."

"N-no sir." The soldier looked like he could die at any moment.

'Good," Infinite smiled beneath the the mask.

Walking in the other direction, Infinite was sure that his minion wasn't one to talk. If he was wrong, one of two things could happen: the fear that his army had of him could increase and they would be even more scared of him, thus making the dogs easier to control or he could ruin the the blabbermouth's life and reputation so that none would believe him.

But that was a problem for another day, right now he had to do something else.

* * *

Standing in front the door of his personal quarters, Infinite patiently waited for his one of his own personal assassins. And here she comes now.

"My Lord" she greeted.

"Sayoko" he replied.

Still clad in a maid's uniform, SG Sayoko only whore it to mislead people.

"You summoned me?" She ask, her face stoic with a certain level of professionalism.

"Yes," Infinite got strait to business. "I want you to find Rai. See if he's in one of the laboratories doing, well you know." Lelouch looked strait into Sayoko's eyes. "Tell him to go visit some of our True Way prisoners. I want them to talk about how they're led, power dynamics, who else besides Stadfeld holds power, if they had notice any flaws, that short of thing."

Infinite smirked slightly, "If they don't talk well, I'm sure Rai could "persuade" them."

Sayoko nodded and started to head off. "One more thing!" Infinite called out.

"If you catch him in the process if executing one of his little schemes or even in the mists of planning one," Infinite growled.

"It will be done," Sayaoko got the message and walked away.

Infinite leaned back in satisfaction _'Always loyal, course I made sure of that.' _ He stepped in his room, closing the door behind him. He took off his helmet reveling he had a smile on his face.

Despite earlier events Lelouch felt good. Already the beginnings of a plan was forming in that brain of his. Turing around, he stepped back in slight shock as, laid on his bed, was mysterious green haired girl.

Munching on a chicken wing, her face basically said _'well'_. Lelouch let out a deep sigh in resignation and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Optimus Prime quickly shut off the monitors that showed the images his spy cameras transmitted. _'Disgusting.'_

Despite his confusing habits Optimus truly considered his protege one of a kind. It's just that he got way too much into the carnage of establishing his power that he neglected to move to the next step. Thankfully the stern talk Optimus gave to Lelouch seem to have made him realizes this error and now it seems like he has a few tricks up his sleeve. _'Well then,' _Prime thought, _'let the games begin'._

* * *

**Things are looking grim. Like last time I think I should clarify a few things.**

**Shattered Glass Rai is a cold and logical Darwinist who couldn't give a crap about the suffering of others. In his point of view if you let others trample over you or aren't able to prevent your own murder than you fail at nature and life. He's fascinated by the drug known as Refrain and spends some of his free time experimenting on people with it. (Torture) Despite his obvious similarities to main universe Shockwave he has no loyalty to his own leader (Infinite) and, in fact, wished to overthrow him and take his place. His past is still a mystery, not because of memory lost but because he refuses to reveal it. Rai's ambitions is primarily the reason why Infinite usually deals with him via proxy and when he has no choice, he always makes sure that he's armed and accompanied by armed guards and personal assassins. Infinite doesn't get rid of Rai because he finds excitement in Rai various assassination attempts and his interrogation methods amusing, besides soon he'll make sure Rai never tries to overthrow him again.**

**Shattered Glass Refrain is just like the normal Refrain Except for one key difference: it takes people back to the worst moments in their lives. It was created as a form of torture by the Britannian Empire of old, and during that time the formula, unfortunately, ended up in the criminal underworld.**

**Euphemia was the Terra to Sazaku's Beast Boy. I'm not talking about tragic, sympathetic, cartoon Terra, I'm talking about manipulative, psychopathic, comic book Terra.**

**If you're wondering why Lelouch didn't use his Geass for interrogation, it because I decided to alter his Geass a bit. Unlike canon, SG Lelouch can't mess with peoples minds and they remain conscious and are able to refuse to tell secrets so he can't fish for information nor can he make people forget. However he can still force people to do physical actions so he of ten makes people do sadistic actions, like lead him to vital locations or forcing someone to kill their own friends and family.**

**Lastly I have about 3 more ideas and then I think I'll put this fic in hiatus. (Don't want to create continuity flubs with the main story, you see.)**


End file.
